This invention relates to an improved utility belt buckle of particular convenience to sportsmen, outdoorsmen and campers.
Easily transportable compact, and effective utility tools, particularly those for cutting or opening cans, bottles, and the like are of great convenience to outdoorsmen. Exemplary of prior art structures of belt buckles which incorporate one or more such utility tools may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,267,052; 2,470,606; 2,807,085; Design 183,727; and Norweigan Pat. No. 61627. None of the above referenced disclosures contemplate improved structure as presented by the present invention.